trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Warren
After stopping off at Starbase Discovery, a remote outpost on the fringes of Federation space, the USS Voyager, nearing the end of its five-year mission, is hijacked by a band of genetically engineered superhumans and their creator. With the crew stranded on an unknown planet and with no apparent means of rescue, they find themselves in conflict with a ruthless scientist who is intent on the Federation's destruction. Summary In early 2271, on the planet of Callista, which is applying for membership into the Federation, Captain Kathryn Jemison is finishing a tour with the Callistian Delegation. She congradulates them on culture's rapid recovery from war, and the leader says their people are equally grateful, considering science and intellectual achievement to be their greatest virtues. Returning to the Voyager, walking down a corridor, followed by Tuvek and Thacker, Jemison comments to Tuvek the Callistians will make a fine addition to the Federation. Tuvek agrees, though he finds the people of Callista somewhat. Thacker replies, "I feel the same way about Vulcans." Act One "Captain's log, stardate 2271.4. We are in the final year of our five-year mission. These past five years have been proved challenging. We have discovered new worlds, new life, we have defended Federation territories from aggression, and provided scientific expedition and colonies with support. The crew continues to act admirably despite the personal sacrifices they have made. Our time out here has strained the ship's mechanical capacities. But fortunately, our engineering department, led by Ms. Kaylah, is more the capable for the job. As our journey nears its end, we continue in quest to seek out new life and new civilizations. Our next mission has us transporting new supplies to Discovery, the Federation's newest and most advance starbase, where we hope to also take shore leave." The stardate is 2271.4. USS Voyager is into the final year of its five-year mission. The Voyager arrives at Starbase Discovery, an extensive deep space colony containing a large city, to deliver supplies and a strange cargo to the science division while the crew takes shore leave. Jemison is contacted by her mother, Commodore Helen Jemison, and told she has been offered a promotion to admiral. Meanwhile, Tuvek reconsiders his place in Starfleet, following his father's passing. Marsha Lin reunites with her family; and Kaylah struggles to keep the ship operational. Jemison also meets up with her old friend, Spock from the USS Enterprise-A, which is also docked at the starbase. A distress call comes in from a scientist, Dr. Ivo Warren, who claims his ship is stranded on the planet Alpha Centar, which is located past a dangerous, unexplored asteroid belt that will block communications with Starfleet. Discovery's commanding officer Commodore Hudson dispatches Voyager for the rescue mission, and they get through the asteroid belt with some difficulty, and eventually arrive at Alpha Centar, which Tuvek finds to be a sparsely-populated class M planet. Not long after arriving, the Voyager finds itself caught in a powerful tractor beam that seems to come from the planet's surface. Despite the crew's attempts to break free, the ship remains trapped by the beam. Suddenly, the crew is beamed off the ship, and a boarding party of Augments commanded by Augment Malvrik transport aboard. They make their way to the ship's cargo bay, killing several Voyager crewmen. Kaylah and crewman Nelson attempt to increase power to the warp nacelles on order to break free of the tractor beam. But Kaylah is suddenly beamed off the ship as well. Malvrik arrives at the cargo bay, only to find the cargo they are after, has already been delivered to Discovery. Overpowered by the Augments, Jemison orders all remaining crewmen to abandon ship. Tuvek and Thacker make it to a shuttlecraft, but the shuttle is attacked by the Augments and damaged as it leaves the shuttle bay. As the Augments advance on engineering, Nelson fires himself out of the ship in an advance long-range drone casing. Jemison reaches the bridge, which is now occupied only by Tyson, Lin, and a few other crewmen. Soyuz reports that the rest of the crew have been captured and transported to the planet's surface. As the Augments head towards the bridge, Jemison orders the remaining crew to abandon the ship by Kelvin pods (though everyone except for herself and Lin are also captured). The Augments secure the bridge, and Malvrik reports to their leader, Warren, they have captured the Voyager. Act Two Nelson, who has landed elsewhere, is saved from the some of the planet's unruly inhabitants by an alien scavenger named Celeste and taken to her makeshift home, which he discovers to be the wreckage of the USS Defiant from the prime and mirror universes. Meanwhile, the shuttlecraft piloted by Tuvek and Thacker crash-lands on the planet, injuring Tuvek and forcing Thacker to perform some very hasty surgery in order to save his life. The two are later attacked the Augments, only to be saved by Nelson, who has repaired the Defiant's transporter system. Meanwhile, Jemison and Lin locate the source of the tractor beam restraining Voyager. With their tricorders having insufficient range to locate the rest of the crew, they use the facility's computer before Augments arrive. Outnumbered and trapped, Jemison destabilizes the tractor beam emitter, which allows them to escape, but causes an explosion that destroys the facility, killing the Augments, and freeing the Voyager. The then meetup with Nelson and Celeste, and are taking to the Defiant. Meanwhile, while the rest of the crew is being held in Warren's base. Warren takes a special interest in Eighteen's cybernetics. He forces a miniature micro-bug into Eighteen's ear, rendering her subservient to his every command. Warren then reveals that he and his Augments were exiled into space during the 21st century. His cryoship was found by Starfleet 20 years prior, and he alone was awoken. Warren however, freed his Augments and escaped to Alpha Centar. He also reveals that the secret cargo that Voyager delivered to Discovery contained 1,800 Augment embryos that were also discovered on the cryoship, now Warren plans to use Voyager to gain access to Discovery in order to retake the embryos and raise an army of superhumans that he will use to destroy the Federation. When the group consisting of Thacker, Tuvek, Nelson, Jemison, Lin, and Celeste has ascertained the location of the captured crew through the Defiant's computers, the group formulates a plan to infiltrate Warren's base. Celeste is initially fearful of this, remembering the death of her family at the hands of Warren's Augments, but Nelson and Jemison are able to persuade her to help. Act Three As Warren and his Augments depart for Starbase Discovery aboard Voyager, Jemison, Thacker, Tuvek, and Celeste rescue the crew before repairing the Defiant and also setting a course for the starbase. Warren and Eighteen beam aboard Discovery while the Augments go after the Defiant. After assessing the situation, it is determined that the Defiant is outmatched by Voyager. Jemison decides to to take the fight into the asteroid belt, that will disrupt both ships' sensors and shields, making the fight an even one. After a brief game of cat-and-mouse between the two ships, the crew manage to defeat the Augments after the Battle of the Cypress Belt, which culminates in Kaylah and Wilson being able to transport the crew back aboard Voyager and the Augments aboard the Defiant. Malvrik then destroys the Defiant, killing all of the Augments to avoid capture. Back aboard Discovery, Warren and Eighteen make their way to the science division, killing several Starfleet personnel. Jemison beams aboard the starbase and confronts Warren and Eighteen in the science lab. Warren has Eighteen attack Jemison while he secures the embryos. However, Eighteen resists Warren and the micro-bug causes her extreme pain. Eighteen collapses and the bug slips out her ear before being vaporized by Jemison. Jemison has Eighteen beamed back to the ship and goes after Warren. As Warren makes his getaway, he uses his cybernetics to hack into the starbase's computer system and sets the base to self-destruct. While Kaylah, Wilson, and Spock try to stop the self-destruct from the command center at Discovery Headquarters, Jemison goes after Warren with James T. Kirk. Warren prepares to board a shuttlecraft and flee the starbase when Jemison and Kirk confront him in the shuttlebay. While Kirk fights with Warren, Jemison boards the shuttle and retrieves Warren's PADD which she uses to deactivate the cyber program, allowing the command center to stop the self-destruct. Warren finally manages to knock Kirk away, boards the shuttle and makes his getaway. When Spock calls and ask about Warren, Jemison replies "he won't get far." She reveals that she had planted one of Warren's cybernetic explosives on the shuttle, and she and Kirk watch as the shuttle explodes, killing Warren. Commodore Hudson commends Jemison for her actions. Jemison also thanks Kirk. "The least I could do," Kirk replies, "for the captain of the ''Voyager." Jemison's mother ask her if she has made a decision about her promotion. To which, Jemison respectfully declines the offer, choosing to remain in command of ''Voyager. Her mother accepts her decision. Remaining a starship captain, Jemison allows Thacker to lead her to a gathering of both the Voyager and the Enterprise crew. At a loss of words, Jemison instead raises a toast to their fallen comrades. After having a discussion with Spock, Tuvek elects to live as his father wanted and remains serving in Starfleet. A despondent Celeste, also present at the gathering, has consumed a large number of alcoholic beverages with Kaylah. Wilson presents her with an acceptance letter into Starfleet Academy, courtesy of a few strings pulled by Jemison. As Jemison and Tuvek look out of a massive window, they view their ship in drydock for repairs. Considering the perils that had befallen Voyager and her crew since they were first assembled seven years earlier, Thacker questions whether or not they should go back out into space. When Voyager finishes repairs, the crew sets out to continue their mission of exploration. Category:Story Series